


Stuck to the floor at the Bear and Boar

by Azarial



Category: inquisition_legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarial/pseuds/Azarial
Summary: Crossposting a random whim while working on the Inquisition.





	Stuck to the floor at the Bear and Boar

Chorus:  
I had one drink at the Bear and Boar  
why oh why am I stuck to the floor?

I went to the Bear, i stayed for the boar  
I bought a stew, I sat by the door  
but it was spiced by a Farin  
the sweat i was wearin'

chorus

i bought a small ale  
and discovered a thirst like a whale  
i bought two small ales  
and began to list to port

chorus, two drinks

the fire in my mouth had eased  
but the furnace in my belly still wheezed  
i bought three...uhh  
i don't remember what i drank!

chorus, three drinks

my sail had bellied full  
one sheet to the wind  
filled with smoke, filled with wind  
who let the Farin cook again?!

chorus, four drinks

i prayed to Dav  
i begged the lord  
i bought more to drink  
but the heat didn't quit as fast as I poured!

chorus, five drinks

two sheets to the wind  
i felt i could dance  
perhaps to flee the heat  
before it reached my ass!

chorus six... drinks?

i don't remember what came next  
my mouth is dry, my stomach in pain  
my face is stuck to the floor  
...maybe it will rain?

chorus seven drinks!

three sheets to the wind  
tossed upon high seas  
the barmaid rolled her eyes  
and ignored my pleas!

chorus no more drinks

learn from my mistake  
when you desire a quick meal  
check first for a Farin in the kitchen  
before you strike that deal!


End file.
